


Thanksgiving Dinner

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), Native Earl, Slice of Life, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea for how the dinner went</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Dinner

Earl smiled to himself as he watched Janice talking to Roger at the table. Cecil’s niece had earned her Sign Language Badge a year ago and she was signing with the boy. Earl felt like this was the first time he had seen Roger genuinely smiling at someone else for any kind of reason.

“Since Roger is so advanced, do you think he would like to do some science sometime?” Carlos asked. He was smiling thoughtfully at the boy, toying with a fork in his hand. “I could always use some help when it comes to the math involved in science, you know? And science is very educational for children Roger’s age!”  


Earl considered the offer for a moment, looking over at his son. “We could ask him after…”  


“Dinner’s ready!” Cecil crowed.  


Everyone looked up at the announcement and Earl’s shoulders fell when he saw the plate Cecil set down before everyone. The potatoes were raw and declaring themselves refugees of the state. The turkey was burnt and whimpering old poetry. The cranberry sauce…the cranberry sauce had chunks of frozen corn sticking out of it and it was weeping grape jelly in frustration at this turn of events.

“Doesn’t it look amazing?” Cecil asked, smiling at everyone.  


“I’ll call Big Rico’s and place the order,” Abby sighed as she stood up from the table and went to get the phone.  


Cecil pouted, poking his food with his cane. “I did a little better this year!” he protested.

“I’m sure you’ll get it next year,” Carlos assured him with a smile.  


“Thank you, Dearest Carlos!”  


Earl just shook his head, laughing to himself.


End file.
